Slytherin Harry
by HeEx
Summary: Slytherin Harry's years 1-6 in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_Slytherin Harry_

 _Chapter 1: Platform Nine And Three- Quarters_

 _They wheeled their trolleys down the platform and found a compartment in the middle of the train that only had two other boys inside. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely tough. Draco snapped his fingers and they both stood at once coming over to take the two trunks and heave them into the corner of the compartment._

 _"Harry, this is Crabbe and Goyle. Their fathers are good friends of mine." Draco drawled in his lazy voice._

 _Harry grinned, "Nice to meet you boys."_

 _Harry and Draco took seats across from each other and spent the next hour getting to know each other. It was about twelve when a smiling dimpled woman slid back their cart and said, "Anything off the trolley dears?"_

 _Harry who hadn't eaten breakfast leapt to his feet only to be pulled back down by his new friend._

 _"Let the human bludgers go first." Draco whispered as Crabbe and Goyle rushed towards the trolley. Harry snickered and nodded his agreement._

 _The two big boys finished and came waddling back in their arms full of sweets. At this point Harry and Draco stood and headed out. Harry looked over the selection there, there were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life. Looking towards Draco for assistance he smiled uncertainly._

 _"What's good Draco?" Draco paused and looked at Harry in surprise._

 _"You've never tried this stuff before? Oh, well then, if you're hungry then Pumpkin Pasties is a good place to start. Chocolate Frogs are also nice and if you're thirsty there's also Pumpkin Juice."_

 _"Thanks." Harry smiled and nodded before turning to the woman with the trolley._

 _"I'll have two Pumpkin Pasties, five Chocolate Frogs and one Pumpkin Juice."_

 _Harry paid the woman and carried his food back to his seat. He took a bite out of a Pumpkin Pasty and sighed. Finishing the pasty off Harry picked up a pack of Chocolate Frogs, "These aren't real frogs are they?"_

 _"No" said Draco._

 _"It's nice though, besides it's the cards you want. Each pack has a famous witch or wizard. I've almost completed my collection. Why don't you start your own?"_

 _Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. Undeneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore._

 _"So this is Dumbledore." said Harry and sneered._

 _"I've got about five of him. You know he's not as great as everyone makes him out be. Father always said that he was the worst thing to happen to Hogwarts."_

 _"I know. My aunt dislikes him as well."_

 _They ate in silence as Harry continued to open his Chocolate Frogs. Soon he not only had Dumbledore but Morgana, Paracelsus, Circe and Merlin. He finally put the cards away in his trunk and drank some Pumpkin Juice._

 _A few hours later it was becoming dark and train started to slow down._

 _Harry and Draco changed and when train stopped they went out with the rest of the students._


	2. Chapter 2

_Slytherin Harry_

 _Chapter 2: The Sorting_

 _"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall._

 _"Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rulebreaking and you will lose housepoints. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily._

 _Professor McGonagall left the chamber._

 _"Know what house you'll be in yet Harry?" Draco asked._

 _"Well, My parents were Gryffindors I've heard but I hope I'm in Slytherin something says it's the right house for me." Harry said._

 _"I'm not surprised. Harry your parents were pureblooded Slytherins your mom was sister with my mom and your dad were twinbrother with my dad. You're a cousin to me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Draco said._

 _"It's alright Draco, so I've been lied at?" Harry asked._

 _"Yes, you are Elan Alexus Malfoy my cousin."_

 _"Can I live with you cousin?" Elan asked._

 _"We wouldn't want anything else Elan." Draco said smiling._

 _Elan smiled._

 _"So was my parents deatheaters?" asked Elan._

 _"They were along with mine and others." Draco said._

 _"I suppose then it was Dumblefuck who killed them?"_

 _Draco laughed._

 _"That was the best name ever for the git, but yes it was."_

 _"Then I will avenge him I will join our Lord, are you with me cousin?" Elan asked._

 _"Through the whole way." Draco said._

 _"Move along now the sorting ceremony is about to start."_

 _Professor McGonagall was back._

 _Elan shouldered himself and stood up straight and stood before Draco as he walked in with rest of the students into the great hall._

 _Elan had gotten his blonde hair and grey eyes back and so now no would ever see Harry Potter._

 _They stood before the teachers and watched as Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in front of them and patched and frayed and dirty pointy wizards hat infront of them._

 _Elan and Draco looked at each other, that hat would never come into their manor if their aunt and mom had something to do with it._

 _The hat sang its song and then bowed too the four house tables that clapped._

 _"When I call your name you will come forth and I should place the sorting hat on your head."_

 _"Hermione Granger!"_

 _"Gryffindor!"_

 _"Ronald Weasley!"_

 _"Gryffindor!"_

 _"Draco Malfoy!"_

 _"Slytherin!"_

 _"Elan Malfoy!"_

 _"Slytherin!"_

 _When the feast were done the Slytherinprefect Marcus Flint led them to the dungeon where they learned that password were Serpens Draconicus Tigrus._

 _He then showed them their dormitories._

 _Elan and Draco fell asleep as soon as they layed down._


	3. Chapter 3

_Slytherin Harry_

 _Chapter 3: Flying Lessons_

 _It was the weekend and Elan was teaching his cousin how to play muggle soccer. Surpringsly Draco was very good at it. Elan had just scored a goal on Draco when Daphne Greengrass, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who Elan really liked came out calling to them._

 _"Hey guys!" There's a notice on the notice board that you need too see." Looking at each other Elan floated the soccer ball into his arms and they walked quickly up the hill and back inside the school. They entered the common room and Elan walked over and looked at the note which caused him to smirk._

 _"Draco it's time to put those Gryffindors in their place."_

 _"Couldn't agree more cousin." Draco said grinning._

 _The flying lesson turned short as Longbottom broke his wrist._

 _No sooner were they out of earshot did Elan break into laughter._

 _"Did you see his face the great lump?" Elan asked._

 _Draco, Daphne and the other Slytherins laughed as well._

 _"Shut up Malfoy." snapped Parvati Patil._

 _"Look it's that thing Longbottom's gran sent him." Elan said and picked it up._

 _"Give that here Malfoy." Weasley said._

 _Elan smiled nastily._

 _"No I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about on the roof?"_

 _Elan and Draco flew up._

 _They started throwing it back and forth and just when Weasley flew up they flew down and broke the remembrall._

 _"ELAN ALEXUS MALFOY!"_

 _It was Elan's godfather and head of house Severus Snape._

 _"Come with me."_

 _They walked up the stairs and stood outside the Charms classroom._

 _Professor Snape called for Flint who came out._

 _"Flint I have found you a Chaser."_

 _Both Elan's and Marcus Flints dreams came through._


End file.
